Daisy Fleur
Daisy Fleur is a junior at Lake Ontario High and classmate of several former TDI contestants in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT. Apparently a longtime friend of Heather, Daisy is an affable, if ditzy, teenage girl who, when she’s not blindly following Heather, loves to garden. Personality Evidently the “Lindsay” of Heather’s group of friends from back home, Daisy is an airheaded but warm-hearted and well-intentioned gal. Though she follows Heather without question or doubt, she seems unaware as to the reasons behind Heather’s demands, apparently unaware of many unspoken social rules (for example, warmly greeting Gwen when they first meet, until Heather berates her for it). She appears rather childish as well, finding joy in simple pleasures, particularly in her elaborate and lovingly cared for garden – a pastime that seemingly goes opposite her “girly-girl” appearance. Being of French, Irish, and Italian descent, Daisy also loves food and cooking and is more than willing to present anyone who steps in her home with a rich, elaborate meal. Because of this, however, she has a distinctly more curvaceous figure than the rest of Heather’s entourage, and in the past Daisy has struggled to keep up with Heather’s strict standards for appearance. Biography Early Life Daisy was born to a well-off French businessman and his Irish-Italian life, and subsequently she has never been wanting for everything, always having the best clothes, quality education and lavish birthday parties. In spite of this, she grew up surprisingly open and humble, not considering herself to be better than anyone and always eager to make friends. Mostly because of her mother and other maternal relatives, Daisy grew up with a passionate personality and love of food, which would later cause her to struggle to keep a svelte figure. She apparently befriended Heather and Emily while the three were in middle school; in spite of Heather’s clear mistreatment of her, Daisy has apparently remained a loyal and devoted friend to her for all this time. LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT Daisy first appears in EX walking into Gwen’s homeroom alongside Heather and Emily. In the middle of a heated conversation between Heather and Gwen, Daisy cheerfully pops up to introduce herself to the latter, only to be chastised by Heather. She next appears at lunch, sitting at a table with Heather and Emily before the fateful “milk incident”. She also appears in chapter two without dialogue, following Heather alongside Emily; all three are absent in chapters three, four, and five. Other Appearances Daisy is also a competitor in the series Total Drama Fame. She, Emily and Heather all arrive as a group; all three are assigned to the Killer Thespians and choose to share an apartment. During the challenge, Daisy sides with Heather when she refuses to jump, but Emily chooses to jump in spite of their refusal. Heather grabs her arm in an attempt to keep her from jumping, and upon being pulled out of the plane herself, grabs Daisy by the ponytail and drags her with them. Emily lands safely, but Daisy and Heather miss the target zone, and their team ultimately ends up losing. Daisy, alongside both Heather and Emily, receives a golden record at the elimination ceremony and remains safe for the next challenge. Relationships Friends and Classmates At the beginning of the series, Daisy is established to be friends with Heather, as well as fellow entourage member Emily Linghun. The three apparently met in middle school, and though Heather clearly berates and mistreats Daisy, she looks up to her and remains a loyal friend nonetheless; how much Heather actually likes Daisy is uncertain. The friendship between Daisy and Emily, conversely, is implied to be much more real than Heather’s “bonds” with her cronies. Antagonists Due to Heather’s influence on her, Daisy helps to oppose a small group of misfits whom Heather has a grudge against: mainly Christin McClean, Gwen and LeShawna, but also their friends, among them Hannah “Han” Lotta, Samantha Clover, Yoshi Genki, Lucas Cattivo and Andrea Libro. It is also likely they support the conflict between Heather and some of her old TDI enemies. However, it is worthy to note Daisy herself has never shown any particular personal dislike for any of the above; in fact, she introduced herself pleasantly to Gwen before Heather made it clear she disliked the Goth. Gallery File:Daisy Fleur.jpg|Daisy's original image. Trivia *Daisy’s name was chosen for the flower that features prominently in her design. In turn, her last name, Fleur, is fittingly the French word for “flower”. Both also tie in with her love of gardening. *Daisy was one of two characters, the other being Christin, not based off of a friend of her creator. Instead, Daisy was designed with the intent of being a “replacement Lindsay”. **Since her creation, however, she has begun to gain certain personality traits from a friend the authoress met after Daisy was first imagined. *Daisy’s single-shoulder shirt was changed to a tank top in her new design, due to the latter being more popular, more stereotypically “attractive”, and easier to draw. The freckles present in her old image also disappeared in her new one, for unknown reasons. **In Total Drama Fame, however, she is described as wearing a green tank top. This fact was not noticed until after the image was redone. *In the first chapter of EX, Daisy was described as wearing black sneakers; in spite of this, character art has always depicted her as wearing her light blue platform sandals. *For unknown reasons, Daisy’s freckles disappeared in her new image. *Daisy was not originally imagined as Italian. This cultural background was added due to inspiration for parts of her personality from one of the authoress’ friends, who is of Italian decent. The authoress also thought such descent was fitting for Daisy due to the stereotypically boisterous, friendly nature of Italians. *Interestingly, comparisons can be drawn between the Heather-Daisy-Emily friendship and those of Princess Azula, Ty Lee and Mai in the series Avatar: The Last Airbender. Daisy fills the role of Ty Lee, who remains cheerful and loyal to the often distant and abrasive Azula throughout the series, only defying her when Mai changes sides and Azula begins to lose her grip on her sanity. These parallels were unintentional, but due to the authoress’ love of the series, it probably unconsciously inspired the similar group dynamics.